Mario
Mario & Luigi: Peach's Drama Kings (Mario & Luigi RPG 5: Princess Peach Odyssey in Japan) is a game for the Nintendo Switch developed by Alpha Dream and published by Nintendo in 2020. It is the eight installment in the Mario & Luigi series and thefirst one for the Switch. As all Mario and Luigi games have a theme of their own, this game focuses on Space, where the plot revolves around Mario and Luigi getting killed and sent to the Star Shrine after a horrible robitic accident caused by Midbus and the new villian Vexnar, giving them the task to turn off all the lights in the heaven in order to avoid getting spotted by him. Peach has her own adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom as she tries to track down Midbus by herself. Story The Star Shrine is a very popular country. Among the Galaxies of space, it lies. It is home to many individuals, Star Spirtes, Planet Peeps and even the Sun and the Moon. Most people live a peaceful life here and enjoy it. However it may become invaded one day, and they're always on the lookout for any sketchy looking monsters. In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi are eating some Flower Eggs at home. A few yards down the road to Peach's Castle. Luigi sees in the newspaper that a concert at Peach's Castle is about to take place at exactly 6 PM sharp tonight. Mario and Luigi decide to help out with the festival for this, when they hear the news. At 4:30 PM, Mario and Luigi are seen organizing the chairs for the festival. Bowser bashes in however uninvited and Mario, doing what he does best. Fights him. Bowser loses as usual, and he gets knocked out and thrown out of the castle with Peach's magic. It turns out that the Bowser, Mario fought was just a Goomba in a costume. That night outside the castle, Mario and Luigi sit down in their chairs to watch Peach play her songs, however they get a nasty shock as the ground starts rumbling. Everyone is confused, Mario looks at Luigi, who just shrugs. Suddenly a yellow spike ball crashes right through the window, it unfolds into Midbus. Mario and Luigi are jaw dropped to see him. Robots walk behind him all open fire at his command. Mario and Luigi fight the robots but thanks to the interuption of a dark soul, the brothers end up getting killed. Peach runs over to them, looking for two 1-UP Mushrooms and cries at the fact that they're gone. The robots open fire again, preparing to take down Peach and the crowd behind her, but are stopped by Bowser who breathes fire on them, Midbus turns around and is both suprised and cross to see Bowser after so many years. Both of them get into a fight, resulting in Bowser being shot by one of the untouched robots, dying in the process. Midbus gets up, severly injuired surrounded by a mysterious dark fire. Red eyes open, two hands emerge from the fire, one of them slapping Peach and the crowd away from the castle to Leaky Lakeline, and the other snapping it's fingers, causing Midbus to disappear. Waking up in a place called Sput Put, Mario wanders around the town looking for his brother. He bumps into Starlow, who is out shopping with four of her Star Spirit friends. Mario explains to her about what had happened and curious if he'll be okay, she decides to tag along with him to keep him company. Reteaching him some of the basics of battling when they both find Luigi. Starlow guides them to the castle outside the town, and tells them that she'll keep in touch. Heading inside the castle, Mario and Luigi learn that this place is part of the Star Shrine. Mario and Luigi enter the throne room of the castle and see no one. They hear two voices, telling them to look up. They do so and see, the sun and the moon on the ceiling, they introduce themselves as Ray and Luna. Rulers of the Star Shrine. Gameplay Mario & Luigi: Comet Queen stays exactly the same as it always was in past installments, however it changes, during different times of the story. For the most part, the player takes control of the duo, Mario and Luigi. By moving the Circle Pad or D-Pad in the direction they want in order to make the brothers run. Mario and Luigi are also controlled by two buttons on the 3DS. A for Mario and B for Luigi. Both of them have different actions that can be changed with the L and R buttons. With the player pressing the START button and going to a menu called the Handbag, one can access items, view the characters' stats, practise Special Attacks and even see how much energy the player has. Princess Peach is added as a playable character and her gameplay is mostly the same as the brothers'. However there are some differences. For one she uses both the X and Y buttons for her own actions. X for Slap and Y for Jump and Hover. Since the main gimick of the game is mostly energy, Princess Peach harnesses Solar and Lunar Energy after teaming up with a moon rock man named Moonar, filling in a similar role to Starlow, who appears as a character that appears in Mario and Luigi's storyline in certain parts. Battle System Comet Queen's battle system remains exactly the same as before, however there are some changes made to spize up the craziness of it Much like before, the battle system still acts like a turn-based role-playing game, where the bros. and enemies take turns attacking, and their Speed determines who attacks first. All Command Action commands give out five different ratings depending on how well the player executes the attacks. These ratings are: * * * * * When the enemies try to attack, Mario and Luigi can either jump over or hammer them to avoid damage, and in addition, counterattack them or use an Emergency Block to defend themselves certain attacks to take less damage by holding the L and R buttons at the same time. When a brother drops dead after all of his HP has been drained, then the other brother can bring him back to life with a 1-Up Mushroom. But if that brother is out of 1-UP Mushrooms then he'll have to carry on the battle by himself without any Bros. Attacks and will need to carry the dead brother on his back. After that brother dies, then the player will receive a Game Over, and will have the option to try again in either easy mode with HP and POW boosted up, or normal mode. Or just quit the game and start again from where they saved. In hard mode, if the brother dies, then the player will have to start again from where they saved. 'Battle Commands' 'Stats' *'HP' (Heart Points) is the amount of health Mario and Luigi. When an enemy hits either of them, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they will die, but can be brought back to life with a 1-Up item. *'BP' (Bros. Points) indicates how many times Mario and Luigi can use a Bros. Attack. Each attack uses a certain amount of BP, draining the total. BP can be restored by using Syrup and other items. *'POW' is how strong either Mario, Luigi and the enemies are. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *'DEF' is how much damage either Mario, Luigi and the enemies can take from attacks. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *'SPEED' is how fast Mario, Luigi and the enemies are. If an enemy has greater speed they will attack first, and if Mario and/or Luigi have greater speed they will attack first. *'STACHE' is one of Mario and Luigi's most unique stats. The higher their STACHE stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles the power of attacks. Also, the player will be more likely to get hits on Scratch Cards with more STACHE. ' ' Peach's battle system is somewhat different than Mario and Luigi's as her's take place in a Boxing Ring and play out more like a Wrestling Match, where some enemies can counter-attack certain attacks that she pulls. So it's her job to still attack them not matter how much those enemies dodge her. One of the newer things added to the battle system of a Mario & Luigi game is the additon of an audience. This audience does not act like the one from the first two Paper Mario games where they boost EXP. Instead this one consists of Lumas of different shapes, and they help Peach out in her Special Attacks known as Energy Attacks that use Energy. The audience is divided into two sides, one side is shaped like a Crescent Moon and provides Lunar Energy and the other side is shaped like the Sun that provides Solar Energy. Each Energy Attack involves Peach pushing a corresponding Button, X or Y and releasing a huge amount of Energy that can destroy the enemies. 'Battle Commands' 'Stats' *'HP' (Heart Points) is the amount of health. When an enemy hits Peach, she loses HP. When her HP reaches zero, she will die and the player will recieve a Game Over. *'POW' is how strong either Peach and the enemies are. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *'DEF' is how much damage either Peach and the enemies can take from attacks. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *'SPEED' is how fast Peach and the enemies are. If an enemy has greater speed they will attack first, and if Peacb has greater speed she will attack first. *'TIARA' is Peach's equviliant of STACHE. The higher her TIARA stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles the power of attacks. Also, the player will be more likely to get hits on Scratch Cards with more TIARA. Ranks Making a comeback from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. And like before. When leveling up Mario, Luigi, and Peach occasionally reach a rank. When this happens new criteria is added to the game such as being able to upgrade the numbers on their STAT slots, equip more clothing or being able to shop at certain places. Here is a list of the ranks: ' ' Special Attacks 'Bros. Attacks' ' ' *'Red Shell': In a 2D angle, use the A Button for Mario and the B Button for Luigi, and kick that shell! *'Tweester Crank': A crank machine with a Tweester symbol appears. When a button pops up, press the button repeatedly to spin the crank and enlarge the Tweester! *'Stop Botch Watch': Press A, B or both as the Bros. jump on the enemy. The time will speed up as they land on the enemies again and again, move the Circle Pad as a bonus to chose which enemy to land on! *'Cannonball Chuck': Press A to begin spinning, then A again when you're ready to launch. Aim straight ahead! Once your cannonball is in the air, you can steer left and right using the Circle Pad. When aiming for enemies, slide down on the Circle Pad to fly high and topple them! *'Star Mallet': With all the Star Spirits forming into a mallet, Mario will jump on one side and Luigi on the other. Press A and B to ground pound on the mallet, slamming it into the enemies! ' ' *'Green Shell': In a 3D angle, use the B button for Luigi and the A button for Mario, and kick that shell! *'Fire Flower': Mash the A and B Buttons for the bros to throw the Fire balls. Once you get em all generate a huge fireball and then bonfire time! *'Double Cherry Charge: '''Press A and B for many clones of Mario and Luigi as they jump on the enemies in diferent directions. Once they all finish press both buttons when they form into a big boot! *'Balloon Blast: At the top of each jump, press either A or B to blow up the balloon. The better your timing, the bigger the balloon will get. The timing gets harder with each jump. Pump that balloon and let it fly! *'SunnyMoon: '''Mash the A and B buttons in order to run at a serious speed, racing the sun and moon in the day and night sky. While running the planet and star will send out Lakitu Clouds and Power Stars in order to speed them up or slow the bros down, watch out! 'Energy Attacks ' ' *'Fire Dust': 4 Sunny Lumas from the audience will surround Peach and lift her up in the air and power her up with energy cells. Forcing the player to mash X and Y at the same time when charging them. Then letting go in order to release a huge amount of Solar energy at the enemy! *'Star Rats': 8 Sunny Lumas will show up on the ring and power up the lights with different Power Stars, and carry Peach up to those lights in order shoot them down from the light bulbs at the enemies. Forcing the player to press X in order to ground pound on the lights, and use the Stylus in order to control the direction the Stars will head! *'Tic Tac Blow': 12 Sunny Lumas will throw bombs at Peach as she has to hit them back at them, in a sort of Tic Tac Toe fashion by pressing X and using the Circle Pad to move the aim. Once she gets the order right, those Lumas will charge up a Solar boost and shoot it into the enemy. If the order is not correct the attack will end without doing any damage! ' ' *'Silent Stream': 6 Moony Lumas will sink Peach down underground and quietly move her under the enemy. Once she's placed under the enemy, the player will have to press the corresponding buttons when they light up in order to quietly charge Lunar Energy that will shoot up from the ground and damage the enemy! *'Planet Courtings': 10 Moony Lumas will carry Peach high into Space, and surround her as ten magnets and collect ten different Planets in the system, forcing the player to take out the stylus and spin Peach around in a clockwise direction. Once she has ten planets, she will shoot them down on the enemies! *'Downtown Crescent': 14 Moony Lumas will form into so many small little Crescent Moons, that can be thrown into the sky and formed into a giant Ball. Forcing Peach to mash X and Y, X for Peach's right arm and Y for her left arm. Once every single crescent moon is thrown into the sky then the ball will fall down on the enemies and damage them with Lunar Energy! Characters 'Playable' 'Supporting' 'Antagonists' Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Alpha Dream Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2020 Category:Sequels Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Games